Will We Ever Find Peace?
by theunknownalone
Summary: PaulxOC When Paul Imprints on Sam's 16 year old niece can he keep his cool long enough to win her heart? This shy girl has problems of her own though, so can she handle her world being turned upside down? Read to find out! Reviews people! :


Will We Ever Find Peace?

Chapter Name: "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

Disclaimer: All characters besides Aurora belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Basic info: name is Aurora Uley- father is Sam's brother (also a wolf but stopped phasing when her mom got pregnant). Her family owns an alpaca farm. She has Depression and Anxiety and almost never gets angry- she has a calm presence when she is around people she knows, and hates awkward situations, such as meeting new people and the first day of school. Now on to the story!!!

I never thought I would die by drowning. I never really thought about dying for that matter. There was so many things I wanted to do, so many things I wanted to see, to be a part of. Yet here I was, struggling for my life in the frigid sea. I knew he would come to save me, but as my vision faded I had a feeling he wouldn't make it in time.

Confused? Maybe I should start from the beginning…

"I hate moving". As the words left my lips, my mother sighed and turned in her seat to look at me. "I know Aurora, but this is for the better, the farm was getting too cramped, and the business is growing. I know you don't want to move, but can you try to be positive?" After she turned back around I let a single tear fall. As if moving wasn't bad enough, I have emotional issues with Depression and Anxiety. Figures that after I finally get some control over it we have to go and move…

Pulling my head phone on, I scanned my iPod for the song I was looking for, smiling to myself when I found it. Ashlee Simpson's get outa my head. Pressing play I put my head to the window, sighing as we passed a sign reading "Welcome To La Push!"

As we pulled into a drive way, I sighed and got out as the car stopped. Closing the door behind me, I looked at the 2 story house. It was a log house, built about 5 years ago. My dad's voice broke through my thoughts making me jump slightly, "so what do you think Arrow?" Smiling I looked up at my father, he always knew how to make me feel better. "Its real nice dad." Smiling he took my mother's hand and led her through the front door. Looking around the yard I found the park bench we had brought over and took a seat. I really did hate moving, but I think I might like this place. The green forest surrounding every house, I always loved to walk through forest areas. It was peaceful, calming for me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath of air, smiling. This place was beautiful.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" My eyes snapped open and I smiled sheepishly at my mom. "Nothing?" She smiled and rolled her eyes, "come on inside, everything is unpacked already, your aunt and uncle took care of that. But I would like your help with dinner." Nodding I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I followed her inside.

Groaning I pushed my chair out and started on dishes. My father was laughing at me, while my mom just rolled her eyes giving me a kiss on the cheek as she gave me her plate to wash. I smiled softly as I scrubbed the plates; I always ate too much when we made Mexican…

After many dishes, I was finally done at about 6:30 when my mother came in asking, "Are you ready?" Confused, I dried my hands with the dish towel and asked "ready for what?" She sighed and said "well if you were listening in the car then you would have known that we are going to a bonfire, it's sort of a welcome back thing for your dad, so go get ready, and you have 10 minutes." Cringing, I ran to my room and looked through my closet, settling on brown knee high suede and faux fur boots, dark wash skinny jeans, a light blue deep v neck sweater with a light brown lace cami and my brown down-vest. As quickly as I could I put on some black eye liner, some gold eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss, and ran a brush through my hair, and did a once over in the mirror. Flawless tanned skin, though it was lighter than most natives, big brown eyes and wavy brown hair. I had my moms slightly rounded nose, and her full lips. At 5'5" tall I was about average, I was curvy in the right places. I shouldn't care what they think of me, I knew I was pretty, but as I walked down to the car, I couldn't help thinking I was stupid for trying to impress them. Closing the car door I nodded to dad and he pulled out of the drive way, mom commenting on how cute I was…

The ride there was like 5 minutes, and all too soon I was surrounded by people I didn't know, hugging me, telling me they are so happy to meet me, blah, blah, blah. Finally though I got away and sat on a piece of drift wood near the fire, next to my aunt, Emily. I looked around the crowd of people and noticed my uncle talking to a group of boys I hadn't met yet. Five all together. Looking to Emily I asked, "Who is Sam talking to?" she paused for a moment, looking the direction I pointed. She smiled and looked back at me, "Want me to introduce you?" I blushed and was about to pass, but found myself being pulled toward my uncle and the tall group of boys...

They didn't look our way until we had stopped a mere foot away from the group. I looked up at Sam, my Anxiety level almost to the max. He thanked Emily and put an arm around me, calming me down a bit. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my niece, Aurora. Aurora this is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Paul." I made eye contact and shook hands with each until he got to Paul. I automatically thought he was the cutest. But when he looked into my eyes for the first time he looked shocked. I was slightly confused, especially the feeling I got when he was looking at me, it was like gravity was pulling me to him. He finally snapped out of whatever he was in and blushed a little, which made me giggle, which made us both blush and laugh. Once we calmed down I realized we were alone, it was then he decided to introduce himself properly. After he cleared his throat he said "sorry about that, I um, I'm Paul" Smiling to I took the hand he gave and I couldn't help but notice how well my hand fit his… letting got of his hand I blushed and looked to the ground, then back at him, my anxiety level rising again. The group suddenly reappeared again, stating it was time for story telling. A.k.a. the tribal legends.


End file.
